As Quatro Estações
by Tati Black
Summary: [CONCLUÍDA] UA. Songfic que relata a briga de um casal inconstante e previsível. [Reviews, please]


**Disclaimer**: Ainda preciso dizer q nada me pertence e que não estou lucrando nada aqui?

**ATENÇÃO**: A letra da música **As Quatro Estações de Vânia Abreu **está em negrito. Quando vier a letra, vai ser a indicação de mudança de cena. Algumas vezes vai ser a continuação da cena anterior, mas vai dar para vocês perceberem.

**P.S**.: Desculpem-me os erros, essa fic não foi betada. Se verificarem algum, por favor, me avisem.

Boa leitura...

**As Quatro Estações**

**Todas as flores da manhã**

**Se abriram pra te ver**

Do parapeito da janela onde estava sentada, olhei para a calçada mais uma vez. O café forte que segurava em minhas mãos já havia esfriado. O vento frio ainda soprava forte, balançando galhos e despenteando as pessoas.

Meu olhar perdido vagava no meio daqueles que passavam lá em baixo, na rua. Alguns felizes, outros preocupados, mas nenhum estava no mesmo estado que eu, sentindo o peso da culpa e da solidão.

No primeiro dia de primavera ele não estava lá. Tudo por minha culpa.

**Volta pra mim**

**Esquece tudo**

Onze horas da noite, no dia anterior. Ele abre a porta e me encontra vermelha de raiva com uma garrafa de vinho, vazia, em mãos.

O vinho especial, para comemorar aquela data especial, num jantar especial. Ele tinha estragado tudo. O jantar estava frio, a mesma música já tocava pela sexta vez e meus olhos já não tinham mais lágrimas para derramar. Uma breve discussão, uma garrafa jogada contra a parede e uma porta batendo. Mais lágrimas.

**Sente o perfume da manhã**

**Ver se tenta me entender**

"Draco, o que você acha de comemorarmos nossos primeiros seis meses de casamento?"

"Mas nós ainda não casamos."

"Draco, já faz seis meses que moramos no mesmo apartamento. Não lembra do nosso acordo? Que isso seria um casamento até a guerra acabar, quando nos preocuparíamos em oficializar tudo?"

"Eu sei pequena, mas é que em meio a essa guerra, estamos tendo tanto trabalho no ministério... Não tem clima para festas".

"Mas quem falou em festa? Essa comemoração seria apenas um jantar entre nós dois. Aqui em casa. Eu organizaria tudo!"

"Ok, ok. Você venceu. De que horas eu devo chegar?"

"Às seis?"

"Muito cedo... Que tal sete e meia?"

"Tudo bem. Mas não vou tolerar atrasos!"

"Eu sei pequena... Você não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de mim!"

A lembrança da manhã anterior, do último beijo trocado trouxe mais lágrimas aos olhos de Virgínia. Por que ela tinha de ser tão intolerante?

Era incrível como seu estado de humor era capaz de mudar o tempo. Era incrível como ele a fazia ver as coisas diferentes.

A manhã anterior estava igual a esta, fria, um sol fraco, um vento forte... Mas na manhã anterior, quando estava com ele, ela achava a manhã linda. E tinha esperanças que a tarde fosse mais ensolarada, mais quente e muito mais alegre.

Agora, com os olhos inchados e o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas, ela observava uma manhã gélida, escura, fria... À espera de uma tarde pior ainda.

Olhou mais uma vez para a rua. Ele não estava lá. Ele não tinha voltado. Ela estava só. Mais lembranças vieram para sua mente.

"Draco... Estou curiosa... Tire essa venda dos meus olhos!"

"Calma pequena, já estamos chegando... É no final do corredor."

"Ai Draco, me põe no chão!"

Ele a segurou nos braços e caminhou até a porta de madeira escura, com um número dourado indicando o apartamento duzentos e dois. Abriu-a e entrou com ela ainda reclamando em seus braços. Colocou-a no chão e tirou a venda de seus olhos.

Não queria demonstrar para ela, mas tinha medo que ela não gostasse do apartamento onde iriam morar de agora em diante, como marido e mulher.

"Draco... É simplesmente maravilhoso... Lindo...".

"É nosso meu amor. Só nosso."

**Que seja assim**

**Nosso prazer**

Ele agora caminhava sem rumo. Passara as últimas horas em uma mesa de bar, tentando se acalmar. Lembrando dela. Da mulher de sua vida. Por quem havia enfrentado seus pais e todos seus amigos. Por quem tinha decidido mudar seu futuro.

Percebeu para onde seus pés o haviam guiado. Estava naquele parque, testemunha de muitos passeios e encontros dos dois. A paisagem que era emoldurada pelas janelas de seu apartamento. Sentou-se em um banco e olhou para cima. Podia ver a silhueta dela, sentada no parapeito, onde sempre ficava à espera dele, esperando ele chegar do trabalho... Esperando ele.

Decidiu que teria uma nova conversa com ela, mas as ofensas da noite anterior ainda badalavam como sinos em sua cabeça.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, respirou fundo e levantou-se.

**Todas as quatro estações**

**Esperam por nós dois**

"Gina, o que acha de irmos para o Três Vassouras agora? Está muito frio."

"Tudo bem Draco, a Casa dos Gritos já perdeu a graça mesmo...".

"Você fica linda corada pelo frio."

"Você disse o mesmo no outono, quando meus cabelos estavam cheios de folhas secas."

"É porque eu vou te amar sempre, em qualquer estação. E nossa vida sempre vai ser marcada pelas estações, que são iguais ao nosso amor: inconstantes, mas previsíveis."

**Num universo das paixões**

**Calor e frio**

**À confundir o antes e o depois**

A porta foi abrindo devagar, silenciosamente. Ela ainda segurava a xícara entre as mãos, olhando para o céu, perdida em suas lembranças.

Ele se aproximou devagar e pigarreou para se mostrar presente.

A xícara foi de encontro ao chão, manchando o carpete branco, fato que não foi notado por nenhum dos presentes na cena.

Seus olhares estavam ligados, seus sentidos anulados, o silêncio instalado entre os dois.

**Eu acordei nessa manhã**

**Procurando por você**

Era difícil acordar sem sentir o braço dele apertando sua cintura, sem sentir aquele perfume invadir suas narinas de forma avassaladora. A claridade daquela manhã fria a cegava, parecia brasas queimando seus olhos, que vagaram perdidos por toda a noite enquanto chorava, abraçada ao travesseiro dele, extravasando toda a raiva e toda a culpa que sentia, percebendo as asneiras que havia dito para o homem que amava.

As lágrimas voltaram a regar seus olhos, mas ela levantou decidida. Ele iria voltar, ele tinha que voltar.

Caminhou vagarosamente para a cozinha e preparou um café forte para espantar a exaustão que tomava conta de seu corpo.

Segurou a xícara de café fumegante entre as mãos frias e sentou no parapeito da janela da sala para esperá-lo, como fazia todos os dias.

**Volta pra mim**

**Esquece tudo**

Os segundos passaram rápidos, mas entre eles não havia tempo. Como se estivessem saindo do transe, ambos se baixaram para recolher os cacos da xícara.

"Não se preocupe, eu limpo tudo."

"Virgínia..."

Ela não deixou ele falar, correu para a cozinha para buscar uma vassoura e uma pá.

Encostou-se na parede e tentou controlar a respiração descompassada pelo susto e pela surpresa. Era preciso medir as palavras para não magoá-lo mais.

Ele observou ela voltar e, silenciosamente limpar a xícara quebrada e os cacos da garrafa da noite anterior. Mais uma vez, ecos romperam em sua mente, fazendo-o lembrar das palavras ditas no dia anterior que haviam feito seu coração ficar num estado pior que o daquela xícara.

"Draco, eu..."

Ele foi tirado de suas divagações. Olhou-a, ela vestia uma camisa preta, sua, os cabelos estavam despenteados, mas não pode observar seu rosto. Ela estava de cabeça baixa.

**Flores enfeitando maçãs**

**Eu guardei pra oferecer**

**Que seja assim nosso prazer**

Percebendo que ela não encontrava palavras, segurou delicadamente seu queixo e levantou seu rosto. Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto já marcado. Os olhos vermelhos, os lábios secos e os olhos, antes tão calorosos e alegres, estavam tristes, frios.

"Me desculpa Draco... Eu fiz tudo errado... Não era pra ser assim... Eu te amo... Mas..."

"Shiiii... Calma Virgínia."

**Todas as quatro estações**

**Esperam por nós dois**

**Num universo das paixões**

**Calor e frio**

**À confundir o antes e o depois**

"Todos nós temos culpa aqui. Essa situação só nos fez enxergar nossos erros. Eu errei ao trabalhar demais, não te dando a atenção necessária... Eu errei ao te trancar nessa casa, te proibindo de trabalhar... Mas tudo isso têm um por que. Eu trabalho demais porque quero te dar tudo do bom e do melhor, te prendi aqui porque quero te proteger... Proibi-te de trabalhar por que... A única coisa que me resta nessa vida é você, pequena... Eu te amo demais para ver você se arriscar nessa guerra... Eu quero sempre te ver protegida, ter a certeza de que, quando eu voltar do trabalho, você vai estar sentada naquele parapeito esperando por mim. Seja que dia for...".

"Oh Draco... Você não tem culpa de nada... Eu é que não sou compreensiva, não enxerguei que você só quer me proteger o tempo todo. Não fui tolerante com você...".

Ele colocou o indicador nos lábios dela para calá-la. Segurou a mão dela, enxugou as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto dela e a encarou fundo nos olhos. Aquele olhar que dava a ela a impressão de que ele estava lendo a alma dela.

**Pega a minha mão**

**Pensa no luar**

**Deixa tudo acontecer bem devagar**

"Vou propor um trato: Esquecemos aquela discussão de ontem, todas aquelas acusações. Eu te levo para jantar hoje, para comemorar os seis meses que moramos juntos e tentamos reparar nossos erros. Você pode trabalhar e eu vou diminuir minha carga de trabalho e te dar mais atenção. Vamos tirar férias e viajar, esquecer de toda essa guerra estúpida e esquecer do mundo. Que tal?"

**Eu acordei nessa manhã**

**Procurando por você**

**Volta pra mim**

**Esquece tudo**

Ela abriu aquele sorriso que ilumina seus olhos, abraçou-o e chorou mais... Agora, o choro era de alegria... Alegria por tê-lo ao seu lado, amando-a sempre.

"É claro que eu aceito esse trato meu amor. Mas você ainda tem de me perdoar por tudo que eu fiz e por tudo que eu falei para você."

"Está perdoada pequena. Agora, que tal se você tirasse minha blusa preferida, vestisse uma roupa e me acompanhasse num almoço de despedida do inverno, como sempre fazemos ao fim de cada estação?"

"Tudo bem... Você me acompanha no banho?"

"Sem dúvidas."

**Flores enfeitando maçãs**

**Eu guardei pra oferecer**

Ele a carregou no colo, beijando-lhe os lábios, enquanto seguiam para o banheiro. De agora em diante, a relação deles iria melhorar sempre... Iria ter as brigas e alegrias, continuaria diversa e previsível... Mas sempre haveria muito amor entre eles... Mesmo com a guerra, mesmo com os defeitos... Seriam sempre um só... Marcados pelas estações, guiados pela força da natureza... Como sempre fora...

**Que seja assim nosso prazer**

**Que seja assim nosso prazer!**

**D/G**

**N/A:** OOOOi... Primeira songfic que escrevo. Essa idéia surgiu quando eu estava sozinha, entediada, assistindo Hebe... hsuahsuiaiusa... Então, a **Vânia Abreu** canta essa música linda... A fic foi surgindo assim, do nada... Mas só hoje que tive vontade de escrevê-la. É bem curtinha e beeeeem melosa...

Deixei muita coisa para a mente criativa dos leitores imaginarem... É uma songfic diferente, onde vc imagina como foi a briga deles, como foi o namoro deles em Hogwarts e como tudo isso vai acabar...

Espero que tenham gostado.

Por favor, preciso da opinião de vocês e do incentivo pra escrever outras fics, se vocês quiserem... Portanto, não custa nada clicar aí em baixo, no botão roxo "GO" e fazer uma autora feliz D.

Não precisa escrever muito ñ, só basta dizer se gostou ou se achou um lixo.

Beijoooooooooooooooooooooooos

E Feliz Natal, um pouco atrasada...

Ótimo Ano Novo e muita paz pra vocês.

**Tati Black**


End file.
